


Kiss me in the rain

by Colonel_Moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Moriarty/pseuds/Colonel_Moriarty
Summary: London is drowning in rain and Jim is bored out of his skull. Sebastian's remedy is at first not exactly appreciated but Jim finally decides to play along but turn the tables on his sniper.





	Kiss me in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+Jim).



It had been raining the entire week and although Jim could stay at home for days on end, he felt restless. It didn't help that the problem he was working on was benign at best and one of those tasks that didn't really help him to silence his brain which hungered for more. Staring at his laptop the man finally closed it and got up. 

Walking up to one of the windows, he pushed the curtain aside and peered down onto the street. A few people rushed by, the unfortunate ones without umbrellas. Those who had been wiser with the weather currently plaguing London were still walking faster as well and if only to reach their homes or any spot that was dry and warm. 

Jim gave the raindrops that trickled down the glass in front of him a look of pure disgust. London was dreadful on rainy days. But in autumn it was even worse than in summer or spring. Letting go of the curtain he checked the clock on the wall. Almost five. Sebastian should be home any second- In the same moment he had finished the thought the door opened and Moran stepped in, muttering something about the 'lousy weather' while dripping water everywhere. 

Toeing off his heavy boots, he the set down a bag of groceries and his duffel bag before peeling himself out of his raincoat. 

“Oi, Jim! I'm home!” 

The consulting criminal stood now in the doorway to the living room, looking the other man over like one examined a weird creature in a museum. 

“I wouldn't have known if you had not announced your arrival.” he replied then with a bit of a bite in his voice- a tell-tale sign that Jim Moriarty was dreadfully bored. Sebastian arched a brow but chose not to give any of the many possible and no doubt snarky replies he had already ready on the tip of his tongue. Instead he held up the grocery bag. 

“I brought us some fresh fish. How about salmon and green asparagus for dinner?” 

Jim just shrugged his shoulders. Thinking about a meal was an altogether too mundane a task to even waste any energy on it. 

“I take that as a yes.” Sebastian gently pushed past Jim, who just turned, eyes following the sniper as he disappeared into the kitchen. With a huff and the face of a man enduring the pain of the world Jim tossed himself back onto the couch. Ugh. 

Moran was as terrible as the weather and everything else. It's not that he had expected the man to come home with a big surprise but some sort of stimulation would have been nice.  
“Hit went well.” he could hear Sebastian's voice from the kitchen as the man stashed away the groceries. “Dekker and Kamal did a good job as lookouts. Thanks to the rain there was hardly anybody around though and they both ended up drenched to the skin. What does the weather report say for the coming days?” 

“Rain.” Jim informed him with a voice more suitable for a funeral than to merely pass on information. 

The sniper made a sound of disgust at that, then walked back into the living room with a beer in his hand, taking a sip. 

“You know...we could always go on a short vacation. A weekend in the sun would do both of us well.” 

Jim just shrugged his shoulders once more then -again- flopped back down onto the couch, face into the pillow, one arm dangling over the edge. Hoo boy. Sebastian knew these moods but he also knew that it was hard to break them. And it wasn't like he could offer much of the stimulation Jim required in this particular situation. But maybe he could offer...a different kind of stimulation. Setting the beer down on the coffee table, he sat next to Jim, lifting one of the man's feet. 

Before Jim could pull it away he felt Moran's fingers firmly knead and massage his soles and toes. The sensation was enjoyable but did little right now to lift Jim's spirits. But he allowed it to happen, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the feeling of Sebastian's strong hands. Then his other foot was lifted and treated the same way. As Jim relaxed he let his mind wander. Back to work of course. It was always about work. Then he suddenly realized Moran had stopped the massage and he turned his head a bit, ready to demand more when he felt the man's weight shift and his tall figure tower over him, lips suddenly brushing against Jim's neck. 

Shivering slightly he swatted at the air, unable to reach the other man in his current position. 

“Stop that.” he muttered but to no avail as those lips were persistent, wandering over his neck and shoulder, hands sliding under his sweater. 

Correction- Moran's sweater. He liked stealing the man's tops even though they were way too large for him. Something which allowed Sebastian easy access to his shoulders now while his fingers traced Jim's rips. 

“You're so annoying.” Jim declared, then gasped as teeth started to nibble at his earlobe. “And you haven't shaved. Ugh. Stop it, you brute.” 

His words were more conveying mild annoyance than anger and since he didn't actively push Sebastian away, he was 'tortured' a bit more. Suddenly lifted he ended up in Sebastian’s lap, whose fingers were now travelling to his chest, exploring there, making Jim squirm as they traced his nipples. 

“Sebastian Mora-ah!” Now those fingers had resorted to pinching the sensitive nubs and the sniper found Jim squirming in his lap, causing his own body to react. 

“Mmh... You're adorable like that, Jim.” 

The consulting criminal huffed then swatted those hands away, turning around to face Sebastian properly. 

“So you decided to be as obnoxious as possible. Fine. In that case...” Jim leaned up, pressing his lips to the other man's to make sure he wouldn't be given any sassy reply, “I get to choose.” 

Another kiss which didn't allow Moran to ask what Jim was choosing. He would realize quickly though what the man was getting at as Jim tugged at Sebastian's shirt in an 'off with that' gesture. Impatient at ever. Sebastian grinned as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his chest which was marred with all sorts of scars, the most infamous one the three swipes the tiger had left on him. Jim knew very well how responsive Sebastian was when they were touched so of course he leaned in to drag first his lips then his tongue around each thick scar tissue. 

He knew the man was proud of his scars, carried them like medals. And Jim liked them a lot as well. Not for the same reasons though. To him they were like a canvas, a storybook that told of a life full of danger and of survival in times when others would have died. As he let his mouth wander, his hips started to move against Sebastian's groin, causing a soft groan to tumble from the taller man's lips. Jim studied each reaction, took them apart in his mind and from there chose what to do next. Where to touch him and how. In a way this was also a problem to solve but with Sebastian it was easier. And more organic. 

It was also usually pretty rewarding. Just like now when he turned the man into putty in his hands. The big, bad, dangerous tiger was nothing but a trembling and moaning mess now. Or at least he'd become one soon enough. Jim could feel that growing bulge press against the thin fabric of his gym pants. It was almost too easy but that didn't make it any less delightful. 

“Now who's the adorable one?” he cooed, causing Moran to try and protest which was cut short by another firm downwards motion of his hips. 

Too easy really. But oh so much fun. Letting one of his hands drop down he slid it into the man's trousers after undoing his belt, the button and zipper, finding a sizeable bump press into his palm. Biting his lower lip at his find he started to apply more pressure with his hand before he leaned up for another kiss. 

“Mmh... Get the lube, 'Bastian. Today it is my turn.” 

Sebastian's brain was too addled with growing pleasure to fully understand right away what Jim was hinting at. So instead of replying anything he reached over to the coffee table, pulling something from a small basket set under the glass top. Holding up the bottle of lube, he gave Jim a lazy, hungry grin. Just to have the man snatch it away from him and slip off his lap. 

“Down with those trousers and pants, tiger.” 

For a moment Sebastian blinked dumbfounded then he shimmied his jeans down, his briefs following. But when he reached out to take the lube back Jim held it out of his reach and instead, gestured at the couch. 

“Lay down and get comfortable. As I said- today it's my turn.” 

Oh the rush of heat into Sebastian's face was just fantastic, the hue of red only serving to make Jim's smile widen. Of course this wasn't the first time this was happening but he knew that Sebastian was still always a bit apprehensive when he wasn't the one 'on top'. Even with Jim ultimately in control of the situation there was this fragile sort of need to feel at least as if he was in charge. Moran had never truly regretted giving up that status and Jim had always made sure there was no room for regret, just pleasure. So he was very satisfied when Moran laid down on his back, with the smaller man now occupying the space between his legs. 

“Perfect.” Jim's voice was soft and sweet like honey, dripping from his lips as he leaned over the naked body to reach Moran's lips again. 

Deepening the kiss this time, he coated his fingers with lube in the same moment. The first slick finger that entered him startled Sebastian, all the noises he was making now muffled by Jim's mouth on his. At first the single digit felt much larger than it was but he gradually relaxed and instead closed his eyes, moaning against Jim's lips. God...it still felt so weird to him but Jim went slow at first, expertly manipulating his finger to drag more of those sweet noises from the other man. 

Soon a second finger was added, pushed deeply into the quivering body underneath him, Sebastian's hips twitching upwards into the touches. Breaking the kiss Jim bit back laughter. 

“Getting eager, 'Bastian? If so, then why don't you help me out of these clothes?” 

Sebastian muttered something, feeling the fingers slip out of him again, leaving him with a needful ache. Sitting a bit up he quickly tugged the sweater off Jim's slender frame, fingers tracing that hint of a belly for a moment before they were swatted away and then grabbed and guided to Jim's hips instead. Helping him out of his sweatpants and underwear as well, Sebastian couldn't help it but pull them man closer, hands on Jim's rump, squeezing each cheek while he gazed down at him, eyes filled with desire. He wanted him. Badly. 

Ever since their first night he had wanted him. Every waking minute. Not just in a sexual way. But just to be this close to him. Skin against skin. Heartbeat against heartbeat. Letting one hand slip between them he wrapped it around both their lengths, giving them a few, firm strokes, just to have Jim moan for him this time. The moment was short lived however as he was pushed back down onto his back. A moment later Jim shifted closer, hands on Sebastian's hips before the sniper could feel the tip of his cock push into him. 

“Ah..f-fuck...” 

His hands sought for a purchase, for something to cling to, gripping the couch as he felt Jim sink deeper and deeper into him, inch after inch. And then the man's hips were suddenly flush against his own, dragging another deep moan from Sebastian's lungs. 

“Ah....d-damn it, Jim... Don't torture me any longer!” 

His face was now a deeper shade of crimson, Jim's dark eyes on him, drinking in the sight of the taller man quivering underneath him. But he would not be cruel any longer as he started to move, slow at first, then picking up a steady pace, Sebastian trying to find his rhythm with him. Reaching over his head the sniper gripped the armrest of the couch firmly, back arching up as he closed his eyes again, letting himself drown in the pleasure of the moment. 

Jim studied him closely, every twitch, every spasm of his muscles, the way his body was constantly heating up, sweat starting to bead on the man's forehead. Reaching out he let his hand take possession of Moran's cock, thumbing at the tip before he started to stroke it in rhythm with his deep thrusts. He was rewarded with a bead of pre appearing on the tip, his hand soon slick with the man's fluids. Time was suddenly no longer of relevance, the constant drip drip of the rain outside drowned by the sound of bodies moving in unison. 

Shifting a bit and changing angle Jim was witness to Sebastian's face flinching, the noise that came from the sniper's lips telling him that he had found just the right spot. The next minutes were spent making sure that Sebastian would come completely undone and by the way the man was cursing under his breath and in the end unable to make coherent words at all, was enough proof to Jim that the sniper wouldn't last much longer. 

And then, a few glorious seconds later Jim felt Moran's muscles clamp down on him, the man's entire body tensing up as he was pushed over the edge with a sound that was a mixture between a scream and a moan, Jim's name on his lips like a mantra before he came hard, sticky white splattered all across his chest and stomach before he collapsed back onto the couch. Jim let go of Sebastian's still spurting cock and instead gave a few final, sharp thrusts of his hips before he was pulled along, trying his best not to end up on top of Moran as he filled him, not exactly eager to get covered in the man's seed. 

Instead he ended up leaned against the backrest, eyes half lid as his body was wrecked by the throes of bliss. After that the room grew silent again, only their ragged breathing, mixing with the sound of the rain outside and the ticking of the clock. Of course it was Jim who finally found his voice again which sounded a bit coarse as he spoke up. 

“So...salmon and asparagus you said? Sounds delicious.”


End file.
